love_livefandomcom-20200223-history
Information Programs
Love Live! 'KotoHonoMaki' is an internet TV program with Uchida Aya (Minami Kotori), Nitta Emi (Kousaka Honoka), and Pile (Nishikino Maki) as main hosts. The program was initially entitled , with Mimori Suzuko (Sonoda Umi) as one of the main hosts, and was changed to after the 8th episode. This program was aired once a month with a total of 27 episodes + 5 specials. It started airing on May 23, 2011 and ended on December 20, 2013. *The first special, , was live broadcasted on September 3, 2011. *The second special, , aired a year later on September 15, 2012. *The third special, was shown March 10, 2013. *The fourth special, Love Live! Cast Trip Event, was included within the Love Live! Fandisc released on December 25, 2013. *The fifth special, , was released on February 24, 2014. *The sixth special, aired on January 16, 2016 as part of the Thank You Project. 'NicoRinPana Web Radio' is a radio program with Tokui Sora (Yazawa Nico), Kubo Yurika (Koizumi Hanayo), and Iida Riho (Hoshizora Rin) as main hosts. The program was initially entitled and renewed to on January 9, 2013. It started airing from May 31, 2011 to December 15, 2012 every 15th of the month under Lantis Net Radio. From December 16, 2012, it started to air under HiBiKi Radio Station. On January 09, 2013, it started broadcasting every Wednesday. On May 01, 2013, the broadcasting date changed to Wednesday every other week, and on April 02, 2014, the broadcasting date changed back to Wednesday every week. It will end with its 98th episode on March 23, 2016. NicoRinPana HiBiKi Radio Station site: http://hibiki-radio.jp/description/lovelive_ms. Their program has also been compiled into volumes and released as Radio CDs. Vol 1 = |-|Vol 2 = |-|Vol 3 = |-|Vol 4 = |-|Vol 5 = |-|Vol 6 = 'NozoEri Radio Garden' is a radio program with Nanjou Yoshino (Ayase Eli) and Kusuda Aina (Toujou Nozomi) as main hosts. It started airing on January 04, 2014 and aired every Saturday at 00:30 ~ 01:00 (UTC +09:00). It ended on September 26, 2015 on episode 91. Recordings of each program can be found here. 'Emitsun Fight Club' is an internet TV program with Nitta Emi (Kousaka Honoka) as the main host. This program was aired once a month with a total of 9 episodes. It started airing on April 18, 2014 and ended on December 26, 2014. 'NozoHono☆Variety Box' is an internet TV program with Nitta Emi (Kousaka Honoka) and Kusuda Aina (Toujou Nozomi) as the main hosts. It started airing on February 27, 2015, with a special episode on June 10, 2015. It ended on August 22, 2015. *The first special, , was released on June 10, 2015. It was a video promoting the Lotte x Love Live! collaboration with Lotte's snack (Zacrich) featuring images of the characters from Love Live!. Love Live! Sunshine!! 'It's A Trio! One, Two, Sunshine!!' is an internet TV program with trios of Aqours members taking turns to be the hosts. It started airing on January 22, 2016. 'Aqours Uranohoshi Girls' High School Radio!!!' is a radio program with Inami Anju (Takami Chika) as the main host. It will begin airing on April 13, 2016. Category:Web Radio